Se cacher
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kakeru attend le week-end avec impatience pour pouvoir être avec ses amis. Le premier soir, Yû propose de braver une légende urbaine qui raconte que tous ceux qui jouent à cache-cache se font dévorer par une sorcière... Warning: Mort de personnages.


**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été inspirée par le chapitre _Mauvais perdant_ du tome 4 de _Kakurenbô_.

**Se cacher**

Enfermés dans une salle de classe avec un professeur de géo qui semblait bien décidés à leur donner les noms de toutes les villes françaises, les élèves de troisième cinq trépignaient d'impatience. Une poignée de minutes les séparait du week-end. Kakeru faisait parti de cette classe. Et il était encore plus impatient que ses camarades. Il jetait de nombreux coups d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du tableau mais le temps semblait suspendu. Lorsque, finalement, la cloche sonna, Kakeru se leva d'un bond et se précipita hors de la salle. Les autres firent de même sans se préoccuper de ce que leur professeur disait. Kakeru se faufila à toute vitesse dans le couloir puis hors de l'établissement. À peine eut-il franchi le portail que quelque chose attrapa son bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

-Hé! s'indigna-t-il.

-Du calme.

Kakeru se retourna. Ryûto, son meilleur ami, se tenait près de lui.

-Je voulais juste savoir si c'était toujours bon pour ce week-end.

-Bien sûr! répondit le vert, un immense sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

Comme d'autres collégiens les incendiaient parce qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu du chemin, les deux amis s'éloignèrent du portail.

-C'est sympa de la part de ton cousin de nous prêter sa maison ce week-end.

-Il est sympa, corrigea Kakeru.

-Si tu le dis. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. De toute façon, il ne peut pas être pire que ton frère.

Kakeru fit la moue.

-Kyoya est sympa, protesta-t-il.

-Avec toi peut-être mais pas avec moi.

Ryûto jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il. À demain.

-À demain, le salua Kakeru en souriant.

Ils se séparèrent devant la grille du collège et partirent chacun de leur côté. Kakeru se dirigea tranquillement vers sa maison. Son sourire s'accentua quand il pensa au week-end qu'il allait passer avec ses amis et son frère sans aucun adulte pour les surveiller. Il était certain que ce serait génial. Comme d'habitude, il passa à côté de l'école primaire. Trois enfants discutaient devant la grille. L'un d'eux fixait les deux autres, les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée. En marchant près d'eux, Kakeru entendit une partie de leur conversation.

-...sorcière. Je te jure. C'est ce que dit la comptine!

-Ça se peut pas...

-Écoute: «Ne joue pas à te cacher  
Dans les coins sombres et les vieux quartiers...»

Le collégien continua sa route. La comptine dont les enfants parlaient racontait une légende du quartier. Tout le monde en avait entendu parler. En primaire, les enfants s'amusaient à la chanter pour s'effrayer les uns les autres ou pour fanfaronner mais, au final, aucun d'eux ne faisait ce que la comptine interdisait. Kakeru l'avait entendu si souvent que les rimes suivantes se formèrent seules dans son esprit et l'accompagnèrent jusque chez lui.

_...Car toujours elle te retrouvera  
Et elle t'emportera._

_Ne joue pas à te cacher  
À la nuit tombée  
Sinon elle te capturera  
Et, dans son assiette, tu finiras._

_Ne joue pas à te cacher  
Et des miroirs reste éloigné  
Car elle les traversera  
Et elle t'attrapera._

_Ne joue pas à te cher  
Même pendant l'été  
La lumière ne l'effraie pas  
Et de toi elle s'emparera._

_Ne joue pas à te cacher  
Ou tu ne seras plus jamais en sécurité  
Car tu lui appartiendras  
Et elle te récupéreras..._

Kakeru arriva finalement devant sa maison. Sans cesser de chantonner, il ouvrit la porte et entra chez lui. Il se dirigea vers le salon.

-«Ne joue jamais à te cacher  
Car personne ne pourra te sauver  
Dans son royaume elle t'emportera  
Et elle te dévorera»

-Pourquoi tu chantes ce truc?

Kakeru posa son regard sur son frère qui était nonchalamment assis sur le canapé, la tête posée sur le rebord.

-J'ai entendu des enfants commencer à la chanter et, depuis, ça me trotte dans la tête.

Kyoya se redressa, l'air peu convaincu.

-Tu viens toujours demain? demanda Kakeru pour changer de sujet.

-Bien sûr. Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser seul avec ces cinglés.

-Mes amis ne sont pas cinglés.

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dit.

Kakeru voulut répliquer mais son frère reprit la parole.

-Tu devrais préparer tes affaires pour demain. On va devoir partir tôt.

-D'accord Nii-chan!

XXX

Le lendemain matin, après trois quarts d'heure de route, les Tategami rejoignirent enfin la maison de leur cousin. Leurs parents les déposèrent devant le perron avant de les saluer et de partir, l'esprit tranquille. L'habitation était entourée d'un jardin qui était lui-même entouré par une forêt. L'unique route qui la reliait à la civilisation était cachée de leur vue par les arbres. La maison en elle-même était plutôt banale: elle n'avait que deux étages en comptant le rez-de-chaussée et n'avait aucune extravagance. Sur le perron, à droite, il y avait un banc. Sur la porte, le propriétaire avait accroché un mot leur souhaitant bonne chance et leur recommandant de ne rien abîmer.

Kakeru et Kyoya entrèrent dans la maison. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre qui se trouvait à l'étage pour déposer leurs bagages puis ils firent le tour de la propriété pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait correctement avant de retourner sur le perron pour attendre leurs invités. L'aîné s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés, tandis que le cadet n'arrêtait pas de bouger, incapable de tenir en place.

Après un quart d'heure d'attente, une voiture grise déposa Ryûto et Ryûga. Le premier avança tranquillement vers Kakeru qui se jeta dans ses bras et commença à lui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Habitué à son caractère, Ryûto lui répondit calmement.

Ryûga les ignora et alla s'asseoir sur le banc, à quelques pas de Kyoya qui l'observait avec méfiance.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça Tategami?

L'agressivité de sa voix interpella Kakeru et Ryûto qui cessèrent immédiatement de parler pour observer leurs frères.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu es venu, répliqua le vert en arborant un léger sourire. T'as pas l'air ravi d'être là.

-J'avais pas envie de venir.

-Tu peux toujours rentrer chez toi, ça ne me gêne absolument pas.

Ryûga fusilla son interlocuteur du regard.

-Mes parents veulent que je surveille mon frère.

Kyoya ricana, attisant la colère du blanc.

Le vrombissement d'un moteur attira l'attention des plus jeunes qui se retournèrent pour voir le véhicule arriver. Une voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. Yû, Masamune et Ginga en sortirent. Le rouquin resta un peu à côté de la voiture pour parler à son père avant que ce dernier ne partît. Les nouveaux venus s'approchèrent de Kakeru pour le saluer.

-Où est Tsubasa? demanda Kyoya.

Yû lui sourit.

-Salut Yoyo! Il a pas pu venir finalement! Il est désolé.

Kyoya grogna.

-Ce week-end va être moins supportable que prévu, marmonna-t-il.

Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant lui, Ryûga partageait son avis.

-Fais pas ton rabat-joie Yoyo. Je suis sûr qu'on va s'amuser!

Kyoya lança un regard noir à l'enfant mais, avant qu'il pût dire quoi que ce soit, son petit frère se précipita vers la maison. Il s'arrêta seulement quelques secondes sur le seuil pour dire à ses amis de le rejoindre puis il disparut à l'intérieur.

XXX

La première chose que fit Kakeru fut de faire visiter la maison à ses amis pour qu'ils pussent s'y orienter sans aide. Kyoya et Ryûga restèrent à l'écart du groupe et aussi éloigné l'un de l'autre que possible. Après avoir fait le tour de la propriété, le groupe d'ami enchaîna les activités éreintantes. Ils firent une pause pour déjeuner puis recommencèrent à s'amuser. Tard dans la soirée, ils s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois pour dîner. Malgré l'heure tardive, aucun d'entre eux ne ressentait de fatigue. Ils se réunirent dans le salon pour décider quoi faire ensuite. Ils réussirent même à convaincre Kyoya et Ryûga de rester avec eux.

-J'ai vraiment plus d'idée là, déclara Kakeru d'une voix atone.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Ginga.

-On a déjà fait tellement de trucs aujourd'hui, fit Masamune.

-Et si vous alliez dormir? proposa Kyoya en espérant les convaincre.

-Mais on est pas fatigués! protesta le cadet.

Kyoya soupira tandis qu'ils se remettaient à réfléchir intensément. Les yeux verts de Yû s'illuminèrent de malice quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

-Et si on jouait à cache-cache? proposa-t-il. Cette maison est plutôt grande et on a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'y jouer vu que personne ne veut jamais y participer.

Ryûga leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par leur immaturité.

-De mieux en mieux, marmonna Kyoya avec sarcasme.

Cependant les autres adolescents semblaient trouver cette idée bonne: de grands sourires illuminaient leurs visages.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Ryûto.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent avec vivacité et commencèrent à se chamailler pour savoir qui allait compter. Kakeru s'éloigna de son groupe d'ami pour parler à son frère.

-Dis Nii-chan... tu ne voudrais pas jouer avec nous? demanda-t-il.

-Non.

-Allez... ce sera plus amusant si tu participes, s'obstina-t-il.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de participer à vos gamineries.

-Nii-chaaan.

Kyoya lança un regard noir à son cadet qui n'en fut nullement impressionné.

-S'il te plaiiiiiiit...

-Arrête de pleurnicher.

Kakeru fit une moue boudeuse.

-Si tu as tellement envie qu'il y ait plus de participants, tu n'as qu'à demander à Ryûga.

-Quoi? s'indigna le blanc.

-Mais je veux que vous veniez tous les deux.

Kakeru insista tellement que, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kyoya et Ryûga capitulèrent. Fier de lui, il retourna auprès de ses amis qui avaient enfin trouvé une manière de décider lequel d'entre eux allait compter. Ils tirèrent à la courte-paille. Le sort choisit Masamune. Mécontent d'être mis à l'écart, il grommela un peu avant d'être de nouveau contaminé par l'enthousiasme de ses amis. Dès qu'il ferma les yeux pour compter, ses amis se dispersèrent en courant pour se cacher. Peu motivés, Kyoya et Ryûga firent de même, d'un pas plus lent.

XXX

Connaissant la maison par cœur, Kakeru avait décidé de sa cachette à l'avance. Il se faufila dans le couloir en jetant des regards par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. Il s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte de la buanderie qui était une des pièces les plus encombrées de la maison. Il fit un pas dans la salle. Un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête. Son cœur s'affola. Il laissa son regard dériver autour de lui, ne comprenant pas l'origine de cette soudaine peur. Un instinct enfouit profondément dans son esprit lui hurlait de s'enfuir. Le même instinct qui avait permis aux êtres humains de survivre quand d'innombrables dangers les guettaient dans l'ombre. Mais Kakeru hésitait à le suivre, ne comprenant pas vraiment son origine.

Finalement, il fit un pas en arrière. Puis un autre. Il se retrouva dans la sécurité du couloir. Il referma la porte afin de mettre le plus d'obstacles entre lui et ce qui provoquait sa peur même s'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Sans quitter la porte des yeux, il retourna vers le salon. Quelque chose se posa sur son épaule, le faisant crier.

-Hé! Du calme! s'énerva Masamune.

Kakeru se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Il poussa un bref soupir de soulagement.

-Ça va? lui demanda le brun, inquiet à cause de sa pâleur.

-Ç-ça va.

Aucunement convaincu, Masamune le dévisagea, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter davantage, Kakeru se força à sourire.

-Il faut aller chercher les autres maintenant.

-Oui, acquiesça le brun en souriant.

Ils firent demi-tour pour partir à la recherche de leurs amis. Kakeru était soulagé de ne plus être seul même si un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignait.

XXX

Yû était vraiment fier de lui. Un immense sourire affiché sur son visage le prouvait. Il s'était trouvé une cachette formidable: un petit espace derrière une armoire et sous une longue étagère. Cette cachette était trop petite pour ses amis. Même s'ils venaient dans la salle, ils ne penseraient sûrement pas à regarder là. Il posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il retint sa respiration en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il n'osa plus bouger d'un millimètre. Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent sans s'arrêter. Il sourit de nouveau, heureux. Malgré l'attente et la solitude, il ne s'ennuyait pas. Toutes sortes de pensées traversaient son esprit tandis qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts un porte-clé en forme de chauve-souris. Connaissant parfaitement l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Un craquement retentit derrière lui. L'enfant ne s'en méfia pas. Quelque chose s'enroula autour de sa cheville, le faisant s'exclamer de surprise. Il tourna la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui l'agrippait mais l'obscurité l'en empêchait. La chose le tira vers elle. Yû essaya de trouver un objet auquel s'accrocher mais aucune prise ne s'offrait à lui. Il hurla. Il tenta désespérément de se cramponner au sol. C'était inutile. La chose continua de l'attirer vers elle. Il voulut lui donner des coups de pied mais ses deux jambes furent entravées. Il continua de glisser inexorablement sans rencontrer de résistance. Son cri mourut dans sa gorge.

XXX

Kakeru se retourna.

-Tu n'as rien entendu? demanda-t-il à son ami.

-Non.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers. Ils entrèrent dans la première chambre mais ne trouvèrent personne. Ils continuèrent leurs recherches dans la deuxième chambre qui était celle que Kakeru partageait avec son frère. Ils furent surpris de voir que Kyoya était nonchalamment allongé sur son lit. Il ne leva même pas la tête lorsqu'il les entendis entrer. Kakeru résista à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, persuadé que son inquiétude était ridicule.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas caché? se plaignit Masamune.

L'interpellé se redressa.

-Je n'avais vraiment pas envie. C'est pas intéressant comme jeu.

Kakeru sourit.

-On n'a qu'à retrouver les autres et ce sera fini.

Kyoya dévisagea son petit frère.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils ressortirent de la chambre. Le sentiment de sécurité qui avait envahi Kakeru se dissipa dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la salle. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de son frère, recherchant inconsciemment sa protection. Ils continuèrent leurs recherches. Ryûga fut le suivant à être trouvé. Il n'avait pas fait plus d'efforts que Kyoya pour se cacher. Cela agaça légèrement Masamune qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils ne jouaient pas le jeu. Les adolescents lui laissèrent le temps de se plaindre avant de repartir.

XXX

Ginga s'appuya davantage contre le mur. Il s'ennuyait profondément. Ce jeu était moins amusant qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir choisi autre chose qui lui aurait permis de passer du temps avec ses amis.

En entendant des bruits de pas, il se redressa. Il se tourna vers la porte en espérant que ses amis le rejoindraient. Il lutta contre l'envie de quitter sa cachette, se disant que ce ne serait pas sympa pour eux. Un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour essayer de déterminer sa provenance, en vain. Autour de lui, l'air se refroidit jusqu'à devenir glacial.

Ginga commença à se lever mais des sortes de cordes s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras et le tirèrent en arrière. Avant qu'il ne pût crier, quelque chose se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son.

XXX

Les adolescents fouillèrent la maison de fond en comble. Ils finirent par trouver Ryûto qui s'était caché dans une armoire dans le grenier. Par contre, ils ne trouvèrent pas une trace de Ginga et de Yû, comme s'ils avaient disparu.

-Peut-être qu'ils changent de pièce dès qu'on a le dos tourné, proposa Masamune.

Les adolescents opinèrent, essayant tous de se convaincre de cette explication d'une logique implacable.

L'inquiétude, qui n'avait pas quitté Kakeru depuis le début du jeu, s'accrut encore. Il sursautait violemment au moindre bruit. Peu après avoir retrouvé Ryûga, il avait attrapé un pan de la veste de son frère par peur qu'il ne disparût lui aussi. Bien qu'il ne partageait pas son appréhension, Kyoya ne lui fit aucune remarque sur son attitude peureuse. Kakeru songea brièvement qu'il devrait l'en remercier avant d'entendre un craquement qui le fit sursauter une fois de plus.

Las de chercher inutilement leurs amis, les adolescents retournèrent dans le salon, décidés à les obliger à sortir de leur cachette. Les minutes passèrent sans que Ginga ou Yû ne leur fît signe. Cette situation les agaçait profondément même si, au fond d'eux, leur intuitions leur soufflaient que quelque chose clochait.

-C'est pas du jeu, marmonna Masamune, boudeur. On devrait continuer sans eux.

-On devrait attendre encore un peu, conseilla Kakeru qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul une fois de plus.

-On n'a qu'à faire une autre partie, proposa Ryûto. Et, après, on arrêtera.

Les yeux de Masamune s'illuminèrent de joie.

-Ça marche!

-Mais...

-Allez Kakeru! C'est juste un jeu après tout.

L'interpellé s'empêcha de répliquer qu'il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne voulait pas paraître fou et, de toute façon, il était certain que ses amis ne le croiraient pas.

-Et vous! continua le brun en s'adressant à Kyoya et à Ryûga. Vous avez intérêt à jouer...

-Intérêt? demanda froidement Ryûga en posant un regard menaçant sur Masamune.

-Euh... ce serait plus sympa?

Ryûga esquissa un rictus.

-C'est mieux.

Masamune recommença à sourire, comme si Ryûga ne l'avait pas menacé deux secondes plus tôt.

-Bref. On commence?

Kakeru hocha lentement la tête. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à compter. Il entendit ses amis partir. Son mauvais pressentiment le submergea avec une telle force qu'il ne put le faire taire.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? lui demanda son frère.

Kakeru ouvrit les yeux. Kyoya était tranquillement assis à l'autre bout du canapé.

-Alors?

Kakeru baissa la tête.

-Rien, murmura-t-il sans conviction.

Kyoya ne parut pas convaincu par sa réponse. Cependant, il se leva sans commenter la vaine tentative de Kakeru de le rassurer.

-Je serai dans ma chambre si tu as envie de parler.

Alors qu'il partait, Kakeru l'interpella.

-Tu ne vas pas participer? s'étonna-t-il.

-Tu voudrais?

-Non! s'empressa-t-il de crier.

Kyoya lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Ce-c'est vraiment pas la peine, se rattrapa-t-il. Ça ne m'amuse plus.

-J'avais remarqué, dit-il simplement.

Ils se turent un instant.

-Bon... ben... à tout à l'heure.

Kyoya acquiesça avant de partir. Kakeru attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de se lancer à la recherche de ses amis. Le cœur battant à la chamade, il se leva et entreprit de fouiller chaque pièce de la maison.

XXX

Masamune descendit lentement les marches en prenant garde à ne pas tomber. La cave était encore plus sombre que les autres pièces. Il avança à tâtons pour pouvoir se repérer. Heureusement, les meubles entreposés dans la cave étaient plutôt gros: il n'avait pas besoin de se baisser pour pouvoir en définir les contours. Il s'assit dans le maigre espace qu'il y avait entre deux meubles plus grands que lui qui le dissimuleraient à la vue des personnes qui viendraient dans la cave. Il attendit tranquillement la venue de ses amis. Un craquement sinistre attira son attention. Il voulut se lever pour voir de quoi il s'agissait mais quelque chose clouait ses jambes au sol. Effrayé, il posa ses mains sur ses jambes pour trouver ce qui l'empêchait de se mettre debout. Il sentit qu'une corde était entortillée autour de ses jambes. Il essaya de s'en dégager mais, plus il se débattait, plus elle semblait resserrer son emprise. Il voulut demander de l'aide mais une main griffue se plaqua contre sa bouche. Sa frayeur céda place à une profonde terreur. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces sans parvenir à s'échapper. La chose le traîna sur le sol pour l'amener dans son repaire.

XXX

Au moment où Masamune entrait dans la cave, Ryûto ouvrit la porte d'une salle du rez-de-chaussée. Elle était seulement meublée par un lit de camp et par une armoire: elle ne semblait pas offrir de cachette intéressante. Ryûto allait faire demi-tour quand un éclat métallique attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et s'accroupit. Il prit l'objet dans sa main. Un malaise s'empara de lui lorsqu'il reconnut la chauve-souris porte-bonheur de Yû. Il parcourut la salle du regard. Des étagères étaient fixées derrière l'armoire à côté de laquelle il se trouvait. Il y avait suffisamment d'espace entre elles pour qu'un enfant pût s'y glisser. Ryûto posa sa main sur le sol et se pencha pour vérifier sa théorie mais il ressentit une vive douleur à la main. Il se redressa vivement et se précipita hors de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, il regarda sa main. Une coupure profonde la traversait, laissant le sang couler à flot. Il exerça une pression sur sa blessure pour empêcher trop de sang de couler. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain pour trouver de quoi se soigner même s'il voulait davantage rejoindre ses amis pour leur parler de sa découverte. En marchant, il se rendit compte que sa cheville était aussi douloureuse que sa main.

XXX

Après avoir entièrement fouillé l'étage, Kakeru décida de s'attaquer au rez-de-chaussée. Son malaise s'intensifia quand il se glissa dans la couloir. Faisant taire son intuition, il continua d'avancer. La lumière filtrant sous la porte de la salle de bain attira son attention. Il se mit à courir vers la porte lorsqu'il remarqua de minuscules tâches écarlates sur le sol. Il l'ouvrit sans ménagement, découvrant Ryûto occupé à mettre un bandage sur sa main. Il se précipita vers lui, rongé par l'angoisse.

-Ça va? s'enquit-il.

Ryûto lui offrit un sourire forcé.

-Ça pourrait être mieux...

Kakeru défit son bandage pour lui en faire un meilleur. Quand il eut fini, le blanc le remercia. Il boita jusqu'à la baignoire et s'assit sur le rebord. Il roula le bas de son pantalon, dévoilant sa cheville entourée d'une fine bande de chair à vif. Kakeru pâlit.

-Il faut appeler une ambulance! s'exclama-t-il.

Ryûto opina, lui aussi exsangue.

Alors que Kakeru se dirigeait vers la porte, la lumière clignota avant de s'éteindre. Il se pétrifia. Reprenant tant bien que mal ses esprits, il retourna auprès de son ami.

-Il faut qu'on parte, lui murmura-t-il.

Ryûto se leva. Alors qu'ils étaient près de la porte, celle-ci se referma en claquant. Kakeru se rua sur la poignée qu'il actionna de toutes ses forces décuplées par la peur. Mais rien à faire: la porte demeura fermée. Un horrible crissement résonna dans la pièce. Terrifiés, les adolescents s'entre-regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur le miroir. Une forme se dessinait derrière la vitre. Ils commencèrent à hurler et à tambouriner sur la porte, priant pour que quelqu'un vînt à leur secours.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, déclara une voix aussi désagréable que le crissement. Personne ne peut vous entendre. Vous êtes entre deux mondes.

Ryûto tomba lourdement sur le sol. Kakeru s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour essayer de l'aider à se relever mais quelque chose maintenait le blanc au sol. Des cordes étaient enroulées autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets. Elles plongeaient dans le carrelage, ne lui laissant aucune liberté de mouvement. Kakeru tira sur les liens pour les défaire mais ils se resserraient. Il chercha du regard un objet qui pourrait les aider. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des tiroirs. Sans lâcher la main de Ryûto, il s'approcha du meuble. Il en sortit des ciseaux. Il tenta de découper les liens mais les lames des ciseaux se brisèrent sans faire la moindre entaille aux cordes. Ryûto lança un regard désespéré à Kakeru qui cherchait une autre solution. Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur la glace. Leur propriétaire s'étrangla d'horreur. Un des bras du reflet sortit du miroir et s'approcha d'eux. Kakeru essaya d'éloigner Ryûto du danger. La main griffue du reflet agrippa la veste du blanc et l'attira vers le miroir. Ryûto et Kakeru eurent beau lutter, le premier continua à se faire traîner vers le miroir. Leur terreur atteignit son paroxysme lorsque Ryûto commença à traverser le miroir. Kakeru continuait d'essayer de la ramener vers lui. Ses mains se cognèrent avec force contre le miroir qui se fissura. Ryûto lui lança un regard empli de désespoir avant de disparaître.

-Toi... fit la voix crissante. Je ne peux pas t'emmener. C'est vraiment dommage...

Un éclat de rire retentit. Le miroir se fissura davantage avant d'éclater entre les doigts de Kakeru, lui causant de légères blessures. Sous le choc, il ne le remarqua pas. Chancelant, il fit plusieurs pas en arrière avant de s'effondrer et de hurler.

**Owari**


End file.
